closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Naughty Dog
Logo descriptions and captures by 20thCenturyFoxLover and CuriousGeorge60 Editions by CuriousGeorge60 and Shadeed A. Kelly Video captures courtesy of kingarthurpendragon and others Background: Naughty Dog is an American developer based in Santa Monica, California and was founded in 1986 by Andy Gavin and Jason Rubin as in independent developer. In 2001, it was acquired by Sony Computer Entertainment and is also the home to the ICE Team, one of Sony's World Wide Studios central technology groups. In 2004, Jason Rubin, the founder of the company announced to leave the studio to work on a new project called Iron and the Maiden. Naughty Dog was known for Crash Bandicoot titles for PlayStation starting with Crash Bandicoot and ending with Crash Team Racing. Currently, it is known for the Jak and Daxter series and the Uncharted series. 1st Logo (1989) Nicknames: "A Dog and his Sign", "The Naughty Dog", "The Grinning Dog" Logo: On a black background, we see a gold frame with brown lines behind it in an upside-down triangle. We see "NAUGHTY" in blue and in a scrawly font, and "DOG" in a font that's made out of bitten gold discs. A dog, wearing goggles and is grinning, holds a wooden sign with "SOFTWARE" in yellow. On the bottom right of the sign, a small "INC." is shown. Below all that is the owners' names Andy Gavin and Jason Rubin. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The logo looks EXTREMELY tacky. Music/Sounds: Probably the title music of the game. Availability: Can be found on Keef the Thief: A Boy and His Lockpick. Scare Factor: Low. The logo may look a little freaky to some. 2nd Logo (1991) Nicknames: "The Naughty Dog II", "The Grinning Dog II", "The Naughty Dog at the Beach" Logo: Against the letterboxed background with a sunset of palm trees and a sea, we see a blonde-haired woman wearing a white top shirt and blue trousers and has a yellow ring on her right arm. The background moves and she slides away. A few seconds later, a brown grinning dog from before, (now wearing sunglasses with palm trees reflection on them and wears a white shirt with a blue smiling face wearing glasses on it and has a collar on his neck), slides in with "TM" under him. Shortly after the dog reaches all the way to the right, the words, "NAUGHTY DOG SOFTWARE" appears with "NAUGHTY" in the similar style as before, but in rainbow colors this time, "DOG" in the odd font, under "NAUGHTY" with the left and right parts of it stretching through and "SOFTWARE" is very small and in the computerized font on the right of "DOG". The background animation slows down and then eventually it turns white at the end. Variant: If you press a very complicated key combination during the game at one point, then immediately restart the game even when you turn on the Genesis, the dog and the woman switch places, but she would be topless. FX/SFX: The woman and dog sliding through, the background animation. Music/Sounds: The woman and dog sliding through, the background animation. Availability: Only appears on Rings of Power for Sega Genesis. Scare Factor: Low, the dog barking can catch you off-guard. 3rd Logo (1994) Nicknames: "The Naughty Dog III", "The Grinning Dog III", "The Naughty Dog Flag" Logo: Against the background with palm trees, we see the Grinning dog from before, but now he's wearing a red shirt and wears different sunglasses. Next to him is a white flag waving with a new logo on it (Which is the words "NAUGHTY DOG" with "DOG" under "NAUGHTY" in the graffiti-type style with an angel halo on the "N" and "Y" has a devil tail at the end). A few seconds later, we slowly zoom into the flag and after a few seconds later, the flag stops waving and only the shadow of the palm trees is seen over the logo. FX/SFX: The flag waving, the zooming through. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Can be only found on Way of the Warrior for 3DO. Scare Factor: None to low, the dog's grin might get to some. 4th Logo (1996-) Nicknames: "The Naughty Dog Paw", "The Naughty Dog IV (Crash Variant onlt)", "The Grinning Dog IV (Crash Variant only)", Logo: We see the a long half-white and half-black rectangular shape with "NAUGHTY DOG" on it and has the black outline around it. The word, "NAUGHTY" is black on the white part and the word "DOG" is white on the black part of the rectangle. Between the words is a shape of the red dog paw. Variants: There are different variations of the logo. * Crash Bandicoot: Against the letterboxed dark-blue yellow-green gradient background with clouds, we see the doghouse sliding in from the left and makes a stop on the right. Then the white and black parts of the rectangle shape wipes in with the letters in the words, "NAUGHTY DOG" flipping in letter-by-letter. Then the red paw flies in from the right flapping and makes a stop in between them. Shortly afterwards, the face of the grinning dog from before (this time his hair part is black) in a red circle with a black outline around it, zooms out and places on the bottom-right of the logo. Then the sound of the dog barking is heard. * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back: Against the space background during the opening intro, the words, "NAUGHTY DOG" wipes in with the light ray effect and the rectangular part appears wiping in, shining through the logo forming it. Each letter in the word, "NAUGHTY DOG" shines and after that, the trace of red paws, appears through, with the one in between the words, forming the logo while the other paws, disappear and the sound of the dog barking is heard around that time. Shortly after that, Crash in his jetpack outfit, flies in and tries to break through the logo, but eventually did causing the logo to break and the game's title to appear. * Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped/Crash Team Racing: Against the space background, we see an open crate with a portal light through it spinning around. We zoom on to it and as we finally close to it, the crate closes and reveals the Naughty Dog logo is on the crate with the wooden sign reading the website URL, "www.naughtydog.com" under the logo. Then something inside the box gets beaten up causing it to bounce around for a few seconds and then it opens up causing the characters of the game (Crash, Coco and Aku Aku) to come out through the box, leading up to the game's title. The latter variant has the characters riding the racecarts. * Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (Demo Version): The logo is still and "DEVELOPED BY" is shown above. * Jack and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy: We see Daxter with his back at us. Then he turns around and dances around a bit. Suddenly, Jak is pushing in the Naughty Dog logo from the right, accidentally knocking Daxter through. After that, Daxter gets up and jumps next to Jak while Jak leans against the logo while Daxter does his pose. Then the red black-square with a dog paw zooms through spinning and makes a stop on the bottom right of the logo. * Jak II/Jak 3: The Naughty Dog logo is superimposed over the opening credits with "A GAME BY" above the logo. * Jak X: Combat Racing: Similar to the Jak II/Jak 3 variants, except the words now read, "Created and Developed By". * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune: The logo appears dimming in through the flashlight effect appearing for a few seconds. Then it disappears. * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves: We see the snowing ground with three footprints of dog paws on it. Suddenly, the snow gets blown away revealing the Naughty Dog logo, frozen on the ground with the red paw intact. Plus, the black and white colors of the rectangle shape and the text have switched places. * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception: TBA. FX/SFX: Depending on the variant. Music/Sounds: Mainly, the game's title music plays over the logo, mainly on Crash Bandicoot games. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, as the logo zooms in during the title music, we hear Uka Uka says "The game, created and developed, by Naughty Dog!". * On Crash Team Racing, after the logo zooms in during the title music, we hear an announcer saying "Fasten your seat belts, for another Naughty Dog Creation!" * On Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, the bongo-like music is heard. * On the Jak II/Jak 3/Jak X/Uncharted variants, the opening theme of the game is heard. * On Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, it's the sound of the wind and ice cracking. * On the still variants, the logo is silent. Availability: Common. It was first seen on Crash Bandicoot for PlayStation. The variants can be seen on many other titles such as Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and Crash Team Racing for PlayStation, the Jak and Daxter series for PlayStation 2 including Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy and Jak II and the Uncharted games for PlayStation 3. Category:Sony Corporation